A guide to love
by thelostzelda
Summary: (OC brought into the game) Musouka's life is all about friends, family, laughs, and most importantly Zelda. shes been born and rised with the series and always thought that it was just a game, that is until her 17th B-day when someone came to ask for help
1. Getting to know you

HI! this is my FIRST EVER fanfic that I know will get to atleast chapter 6 before falling of the map. I admit now that I have story issues (having not finished one since the 5th grade and am now in the 10th) needless to say this one showed some promise as I started writing it. If I don't update in 4 months then that means either: A)Writer's block B) I'm lazy and haven't typed the chapter yet C) I haven't been on or able to get on a computer D) the story might be at a stand still like the countless others in my sock drawer and E) ultimate fluffiness! I hope this works out.

now on with the story.

chapter 1------- Getting to know you -------------------------------------------

It was a warm fall November day. School was out and Musouka, along with her friends Atsui and Leon (short for Leonardo), where laughing and joking on their way home.

Musouka Zelda Shinkyou was born on Nov.23 which meant today was her 17th birthday. She had long brown hair that she usually had in a pony tail, but today she had her hair down except for some parts tied back in a Zelda style. Her eyes where the color of forest rain, blue with a hint of green. She was wearing a sky blue baggy tank top, slightly baggy jeans with many pockets and a place for something big to be clipped. She also had a dark magenta sash loosely wrapped like a belt so the access waved in the wind (I got the idea from the gunner dress sphere on FFX-2 and Koda Kumi's outfit in the real emotion music video). Everyone called her by her middle name 'Zelda', but only her friends called her by her nickname...

"Yo, Zel!"

...Zel.

"What is it, Atsui?"

Atsui. One of Musouka's best friends. He had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. He, along with Musouka and Leon, were big Zelda fans. He was the dead give away though, cause he always wore one of three Zelda shirts in "kokiri green, zora blue or goron red." he also had a "sheikah purple" one he only wore on special occasions. He was also wearing a pair of jeans held up with a red belt (like Link's).

"Well, besides the hair, eyes and ears. You look almost exactly like her."

"Like who?" asked Musouka.

After hearing this Leon looked at Musouka and realized right away what Atsui meant.

Leon had blackish brown hair down to his shoulders and bangs that just covered his red eyes. His hair had red high lights, but you couldn't see them unless the light shown on his hair. Leon wore a black t-shirt with a red silver edged cross pattern on the front, he also wore jeans, heck they all wore jeans, and he had a black belt (in karate and on his pants).

"Hey your right!" Leon congratulated "she does look like her!"

"Like who?" asked Musouka, starting to get worried.

"Like Zelda!" they both said at once.

"So? I realized that when I turned 16" she sighed "I'm surprised you guys didn't realize that on Halloween,"

It was one of the funniest things they had done. They decided to dress up as the Triforce holders: Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda. Musouka got to be Zelda because she was the only girl, and Atsui was lucky enough to already have Link's hair style and tunic, leaving the role of Ganondorf to Leon. When Halloween came around they played the biggest prank on Atsui to date.

**a side note**------------------------------------------------------  
Musouka's outfit and others

hello everyone! I got a little spark of insperation and decided to take a picture of Musouka's outfit for everyone to see. I wore the outfit many times and thought that it would look awesome on my fanfic character, so I made it so. Now I thought that since I have the outfit I might as well show it so you have a better perspective on the clothes.

the link is in my profile

also I may add the outfits of Leon and Atsui, when I get around to it. I drew consept sketches of Musouka's other outfits (and a special one for Link)but those won't be put up until later on in the story.  
enjoy.


	2. Halloween Fun

YAY! 2 chapters are up. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic (that I've let public eyes see). also I do use grammer, spell (all the names of people, places, things and enemies are on my spellcheck) and personnel check (i have at least 3 eyes read this over before it is even uploaded). so if (by chance) a name or place or item (I also use the strategy guide and game to check info as well) is out of place or is spelt wrong, check it yourself first THEN tell me. don't send me info you THINK is right and make yourself look stupid when I go check and find out your wrong.

ANYWHO...on with the chapter

chapter 2------ Halloween Fun-----------------------------------------

"Is it ready?" asked Musouka trying to stifle a giggle.

"Almost" replied Leon.

Leon had convinced his parents to both dress as Stalfos instead of just skeletons and had brought an old glass box up from the basement into his room. Musouka was busy setting up a sound system in Leon's room to his CD player so that Ganondorf's theme would be heard throughout the house like in Ganon's Castle.

"So your parents are gonna lend 'Link' their master sword and mirror shield replicas" asked Leon setting the box in the corner. (The're starting to talk in code but I'm pretty sure the 'code' is easy enough that I shouldn't have to explain it)

"Yeah! They even agreed to dress as sages" she laughed

"Which ones?"

"Nabooru and Rauru"

"Scary combination"

"Really"

"You told them what to tell 'Link'?"

"Of course"

"You told 'Link' to meet at 'the Temple of Time'?"

"Yep"

"Almost done?"

"Just press play"

"Ok"

"I'll get in the box" Musouka said walking towards the box and opening the box door.

"Ok, I'll tell my parents to be careful when they freak out 'Link'"

"'Kay" Musouka closed the box door and Leon went down stairs.

Musouka was dressed as adult Zelda and her parents had helped make sure the outfit was perfect, right down to dying her hair. Her parents where big fans of the Zelda series and every bit of merchandise that came to mind. They taught her everything they knew about Zelda before 'Ocarina of Time', and plan on passing the collection and tradition to her.

Leon came back into the room and checked the sound system to make sure it was working. He looked up and noticed Musouka's outfit for the first time.

"You know that outfit does suit you" Leon said before returning to his work.

"Same to you" Musouka said through the glass

Leon's outfit was made by Musouka's parents to ensure the gag would work out. Most of the details were there save the minor embroidery.

As they finished a doorbell signalled them...

"Its show time" yelled Leon's Mother from downstairs and Leon started the music.

Earlier that evening------

Atsui got to Musouka's house (aka the Temple of Time) a few minutes late _"I hope she isn't mad, after all, what difference does five minutes make?"_ He thought ringing the doorbell. A Minute later the door was answered.

Atsui was given a Link costume by Musouka's father after he saw what his costume would have been (nothing but a hat, shirt, tights and boots). Now he was sporting a Link costume that had every last detail, right down to the silver gauntlets.

Mr. and Mrs.Shinkyou answered the door in their costumes and since they would never since skip any detail (on any of the good guy costumes) Atsui instantly gave them the reaction they had hoped for.

"Rauru?" he pointed to Mr.Shinkyou "...and Nabooru?..." he pointed at Mrs.Shinkyou "...but where's?..."

"There is no time, you must make haste young hero of time." Mr.Shinkyou butted in "take the master sword...""and the mirror shield" Mrs.Shinkyou added "and go to Ganon's Castle at once. He kiddnapped the princess of Destiny mere minutes before you arrived, hurry!"

"But..."Atsui started

"GO!" they shouted and Atsui started running towards Leon's house hastily equipping the master sword. Upon arriving he slowly walked up the stairs and noticed 6 streamers, one for each sage/medallion _"I guess I have to break the barriers"_ he thought to himself as he cut the streamers with the master sword. He continued up the stairs and onto the porch. _"well that was easy"_ he rang the doorbell and music suddenly sounded in the background _"that's not good"_. Two Stalfos answered the door and Atsui got into battle position.

"Hello Atsui" one of the Stalfos greeted merrily

_"HUH!"_

"Oh! Sorry, the dark lord is waiting up in his room" the other said hastily

_"That's better...it think"_. Atsui continued up a spiral staircase to Leon's room still a little shocked.

The familiar music got louder and creeper _"Man, I know this song..."_ he got closer to the door _"… oh yeah!"_ his hand was on the handle _"...Ganon's theme!"_ Atsui stopped dead. If Atsui knew Leon as well as he did, he knew that Leon would go over board and might just try to attack him for the sake that Ganondorf would attack Link. The bad thing is Leon could whip his butt with ease.

Getting ready for a world of pain _"here goes"_. Atsui opened the door and walked in.

"For the love of Nayru!" he gasped

Princess Zelda was screaming and yelling in her prison and Ganondorf had his back to him playing the organ. The music stopped and Ganondorf laughed. There was a flash of light and Atsui fainted dead away.

Leon bent down and turns off the CD player.

"You get it?" Leon asked looking at Musouka.

"Yeah" she replied, getting out of the box. "Is he alright?"

They both walked over to the fallen Atsui. "He's breathing", Leon said nudging him with his foot. Musouka and Leon looked at each other and back at their fallen hero and burst into laughter.


	3. Mysterious Rider

"I'm such a lazy typer that the fourth chapter maybe a while before it's typed up. meanwhile Link is enjoying playing TWW and hiding things on me or helping me with sports and my fanfic...huh!"

In the next room singing can be heard: "If you want to, I can save you; I can take you away from here..."

"DAMMIT LINK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP MESSING WITH MY CD PLAYER!"

singing stops

"I am almost in tears here. I woke up turned on my Gamecube and thought_"I wonder if anyone reviewed?"_ so I came down and checked and started to cry. Greki and PacificTwist, my first reviewers,I have something to say to you two and that is..."

in the next room: Beedle yelled " THANK YOU!",and Link's laughter could be heard in the background.

"LINK! TURN DOWN THE VOLUME WHEN YOU PLAY THE WIND WAKER."

silence...

"so anyway thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...(five minutes later)...thank you, thank you, thank you ( gives Greki and PacificTwist a bear hug ) THANK YOU!"

Now on with the story

Chapter 3---------Mysterious Rider-------------------------------------------

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that funny" Atsui said blushing.

"Yes it was" Musouka and Leon retorted.

Musouka pulled out her wallet and brought out the picture she had taken that Halloween night mere seconds before Atsui fainted. Handing it to Atsui she said "you look exactly like him..."."...up until you fainted" Leon continued.

Atsui looked at the picture and smiled, he did look like Link. Save the green eyes and rounded ears.

After a few minutes they where in front of Musouka's house. They had a pond and garden like in front of the Temple of time. Her house also looked like the Temple of time (if you squished it and removed the towers)." well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" Musouka called as she ran down the driveway beside the pond and towards her house. "'Kay" the two boys called after her." how did you manage to laugh exactly like Ganondorf?" Atsui questioned" recording" Leon replied plainly.

back to Musouka------

She went upstairs and into her room. Dropping her book bag on the floor she walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. "what a long day" she said looking at her alarm clock. It was nearly 5 and her parents weren't going to be home for another 2 hours. "I need a break". She got up from her bed and walked out onto her balcony. "What should I do?"

She liked her balcony because it had so many lovely views during the day. It over looked a large field that lead to a forest. The field and forest were the reasons that her parents bought the house and surrounding land. It looked and reminded them of Hyrule field (in particularly the part southeast of Lon Lon Ranch). She would sometimes invite her friends out to the field to play sports like baseball, soccer, badminton, and sometimes they would duel with special kendo-like swords.

As she stared out along the field she saw someone coming from the forest. she looked over him as he got closer she could see he was riding a horse that resembled Epona and was wearing all green except for a glint of light coming from something metal on his back_. "He looks so familiar, where have I seen him before?"_ she thought as a ball of blue light came out from inside his hat and began circling his head.

down to the rider------

"Navi, do you see it?" he asked the small ball of light that was his fairy.

Navi circled the boy's head so she could see the surroundings and noticed a building that resembled the back of the Temple of time only it looked like the castle courtyard was behind it,

"Where did Sheik say the girl lives?" Navi asked

He stopped the horse and thought back

flashback------

"She had another dream, it seems that somewhere just beyond the lost woods there's another temple, there, a girl is waiting, she has talents that can help you", Sheik informed Link after telling him about the other temples. "After you go to Kakariko, go find the girl." and with that Link left the Temple of time and headed to Kakariko Village.

end flashback--------

"Sheik said it was in a temple" he replied.

"Like that one, Link?"

Link looked up and there indeed was a 'temple'. "Yeah, you fly ahead and see if a girl is waiting there".Navi bobbed and flew off towards the building and Link followed after her on Epona.

Musouka-------

The small ball of blue light that had been circling the boy's head suddenly flew off in her direction. She had to think fast, that ball of light would be here soon and she didn't know what it would do. she quickly ran to the 'Zelda room' where her parentskept the collectablesand got the mirror shield replica _"this shield better work and just in case it attacks" _she thought grabbing the master sword replica as she ran back to her room, and out to the balcony. The ball of light would be there in a matter of seconds, so she lined up, braced herself behind the shield, and waited. "This better work" she whispered to herself.

Navi-------

Navi was flying up as fast as she could but when she saw the girl duck behind a shield she decided to take her time and slow down."_might as well since I know that a girl is there"_ she thought.


	4. I'm sorry 1: the fluffiness

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I feel horrible about it, but the fluffiness of the up-coming chapters have me blushing redder then the goron tunic. I'm trying my best to fluff it down, but if you don't mind over the top fluffiness PLEASE say so. it would make updates so much easier and probably a little faster to. Thank You for reading so far and I hope you continue to read future chapters.

(ps. Link says "he had nothing to do with the ideas in the up-coming chapters" but you'll be able to tell he's lieing)

in the other room:"I AM NOT!"

HA! YOU KNOW YOU ARE!

other room: "I NEVER LIE!"

except to Princess Ruto

other room: silence

you may have courage but I've got wisdom.

til next time...


	5. Hungry?

I learned some things last night. 1) never scream "BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTLY FLUFFINESS" in the middle of the night because you will get odd looks from a hylian and yelled at by your parents, siblings, and barked at by your dog. 2) don't make an aside when someone stupid walks into the room 3) a venus flytrap sounds cool, but fly hunting out of season isn't easy.

I'm getting close to where I'm writing so updates will be about as regular as an 86 year old. Hopefully all will continue to read, I don't pressure for reviews because not everyone reviews and those who are forced or pressured don't write good ones. Chapters come when they come so don't worry about them, if you have an account just set it to an alert so it saves time.

I based Musouka's back field in my story on my neighbour's and it really does look like south east Hyrule field (with the lost woods).

Anyway-----on with the story

Chapter 4----------------Hungry? ---------------------------------------------

Link-----------------

He looked up and saw light reflecting off something on the second story balcony. _"Good, someone is there"_ he thought, quickening Epona's pace further. He was almost there and suddenly realized that this felt a little familiar. He looked around and unknowingly slowed down Epona a little. This placed looked like Hyrule Field but he knew it wasn't because Lon Lon Ranch would have been where the 'temple' was. As he drew nearer he got off Epona and walked towards it. It looked like the castle court yard that he met Zelda in 7 years ago, looking up he noticed that Navi was almost to the balcony.

Musouka------------

"Hey Navi!" she heard a male voice call.

"Coming" came a little chiming female voice.

"_Huh?"_ Musouka peeked out from behind the shield in time to see the ball of light float down towards someone.

"Link!" she yelled without realizing it.

"Hello! What's your name?" came the male

"My friends call me Zel" she replied lowering the shield.

"Princess!" came a shocked response.

she looked over the edge and saw the boy in green with a fairy zooming around his head "_is that Atsui getting back at me because of Halloween?"_ she thought." nice one Atsui but you won't fool me that easily, I have the Master sword and Mirror shield" she yelled showing off the shield and sword.

Link felt a bit confused, this girl wasn't Zelda but looked almost like her, knew of the master sword and had a blade that resembled it. "Who's Atsui and how did you get a blade like mine" Link said pointing to the sword on his back. "Oh my Goddesses! (yes, she says the lingo with her friends and has grown used to saying goddesses instead of god) is that really you!" she gasped, almost falling off the balcony in disbelief, "are you really Link, the hero of time, fairy boy, and former boy without a fairy!"

"_how did she!""_Yeah, who else?" Link asked.

"Oh sorry, I thought that a friend was trying to get back at me for scaring him, hold on I'll be right down" she said running into her room and throwing the sword and shield onto the bed.

"No wait a second, I'll just come up" she heard him yell.

She turned around when she heard the click of the hookshot. "Hiya", Link yelled as the hookshot yanked him off the ground onto the balcony, right in front of Musouka (these are random thoughts that I got while writing this scene so I had to stick them in her head)"_random thoughts: 1) this isn't Atsui in costume this IS Link 2) I'm wearing a tank top that shows way too much chest area for this close of an encounter 3) my parents aren't gonna be home for long while. 4) I'm alone in my room with Link!"_ she was about to faint but Link grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from falling. "Are you alright?" he asked, but then noticed the girls previously pale face suddenly got back its color and then some. "Yeah" she said looking away from Link before noticed she was starring "umm...could you...put me down now?""Oh, yeah. Sorry" Link said blushing and helping her stand up.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Navi piped up "where you waiting for someone?" the fairy asked bobbing around Musouka's head to get her attention.

"kindda, my parents aren't going to be home for another..."she checked her watch "hour and 45 minutes why do you ask?" she finished and looked at the fairy.

"We came for your help" Navi said.

"Navi, are you sure she's the one?" Link questioned the fairy

"Of course, she does live in a temple" Navi replied.

"Ah hem" Musouka interrupted the bickering pair. "Could we continue this discussion down in the garden, just in case my parents come home early?" she asked more in a statement then a question as she walked out of the room. Navi flew into Link's hat and Link followed after Musouka. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Musouka got an idea "are you hungry?"

"What?" Link asked confused.

"Are you hungry? If you are I can make you something to eat no problem."

he thought for a moment and his stomach answered for him. "I guess I am, a little" he said blushing.

"Come with me" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen through the living room and dinning room. "So what do you like?" she asked with a smile leaving him in the doorway.

"I'm not picky, whatever is ok".

"You say what you want and if I can I'll make it for you" she said opening the cupboard.

"If you insist" he shrugged "what do you have?" he asked feeling a little awkward. Before when he was in Hyrule he would just catch a fish in the river and cook that if he was hungry, or get some fruit from the forest. No one ever asked if he was hungry or what they could make him, at least not since hewas very young and couldn't look after himself.

"Well..." she looked inside the cupboard and thought of what foods he would like "lets see...there's porage, cereal, noodles, soup..." she went to the bread box "raison bread, raison toast, cinnamon toast, French toast, regular toast, toast with brown sugar, sandwiches,..." she went to the fridge "...eggs, leftover rice, ribs, pork chops, chicken, some vegetables,..." she opened the freezer "pancakes, waffles, and other stuff." as she closed the freezer she noticed Link looked a little overwhelmed "are you ok?" She asked. Link just starred in shock, after nothing but fish and fruit (and occasional bread and vegetables).so much food left him not knowing what to eat. "So what do you want?" Musouka asked, breaking Link away from his train of thought.

"Umm...I honestly couldn't decide" was the only answer he could come up with.

"I'll just make some stir fry then, ok?" she asked. Link nodded and Musouka started getting some leftover rice, eggs, vegetables and leftover chicken out of the fridge. He walked over and took a seat at the table in the dinette next to the kitchen so he still had a view of what Musouka was doing.

"What's stir fry?" he asked.

"It's a mixture of rice, meat, egg and vegetables. It's real good and easy to make" she said retrieving a skillet from a cupboard under the stovetop and smiling at Link. Link blushed and looked out the window beside him.

"So, Zel... is that a nickname?" he asked to break the awkward silence that he had caused by looking away.

"yeah, my whole name is Musouka Zelda Shinkyou, but you can call me by my middle name or nickname, after all, my friends and family do it all the time because its easier." she replied scrambling the eggs in the skillet and adding the rest of the ingredients.

"Are you always so quick to make friends?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No actually, I usually have a fight with someone over something we have in common and if we have more then one thing in common we end up discussing those things and before we realize it we're friends".

"So you befriend your enemies?"

"Their not an enemy until they try to kill you" she said in a tone of voice that surprised Link. It was saddened yet cheery and had an ere of wisdom, much like Zelda's. "It's ready!" she announced snapping Link back to reality.

Link could smell the egg and vegetables, it smelled delicious. She handed him a bowl full and a spoon, she placed another bowl for herself at a seat across from him with a set of chopsticks. "Want some milk?" she asked as she went to get a glass.

"sure" he said picking up the spoon and trying some stir fry. "This is good" he said taking another bite.

"Yeah it's my favourite" she said as she filled two glasses half full with milk from a jug and finished filling them with milk from a carton. Link watched her fill the glasses and couldn't help but ask

"what's the difference between the milk in the jug and the milk in the box?"

"Hmmm, how can I explain this? The milk in the jug comes from another land and they do things different that makes their milk taste different from the milk in this land". Link continued to listen as he ate. "The milk from the other land has a thinner taste to it where as the milk in this land has a filling taste. They each have a different nutritional value, but when you mix them together they taste perfect." she finished placing a glass near Link and sitting at her seat with hers.

Link picked up the glass of milk and took a sip "this tastes a lot like Lon Lon milk" he said starring at the glass in his hand.

"Thought it would, even though I've never had Lon Lon milk I always thought it tasted like that" she smiled, picked up her chop sticks and began eating.

"What are those sticks?" he asked turning his attention from the glass to the sticks in Musouka's hand.

"They're chopsticks; some people use them to eat but not everyone. Around here most people use forks but I think it's better to use the sticks"

"why's that?" Link asked taking another bite of stir fry

"if someone attacks you while your eating and hits the fork it would either puncture the back of your throat and kill you or you'd choke on it and die" she said continuing to eat, Link was a little shocked at her answer. Musouka noticed this and that he still had his forgotten spoon in his, taking the opportunity she said "you can also choke on a spoon too you know" Link suddenly remembered his spoon and took it out of his mouth.

"how can you eat and think like that!" he said almost yelling in surprise

"easy, chopsticks are harder to hit", finishing her stir fry she smiled at Link and got up from the table to put her dishes away. "Are you going to finish that or are you going to starve worrying about someone hitting you?" she said raising an eyebrow. He looked down at his food, back to Musouka and back down at his food. Musouka sighed "go ahead, if it was too dangerous to eat around here I would have given you chopsticks too." Link gave a nervous laugh and finished his meal as Musouka put her dishes in the dishwasher. When he was done Musouka took his dishes and put them in the dishwasher and lead him out to the backyard into the garden.

**a side note--------------------**

see bottom of chapter 1 for a newly added side note.

I pulled an all-nighter for this chapter to go up and I think its the longest so far. The pictures also took all night to put up too, but then again...huh! (looks at hand) FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU HOW LONG WAS MY KNUCKLE BLEEDING! (runs to get bandaids)

5 minutes later...

Ok, thats much better. anyway, I edited some of the fluffiness but it still seems like 'too much too soon' to me. If you think so too please tell me so because the last thing I need is too much fluffiness right at the beginning.

til next chapter


	6. sorry 2: busy and disclaimer

Hello. yes I'm still alive but sadly I'm soooo busy now a days that I don't have enough time to myself to type and edit my fanfic, BUT I'M STILL WRITING! In fact I'm writing part of a birthday party scene right now (weightier it stays or not? well...) but exams are coming and with 'Twilight Princess' right around the corner, I'm spending way too much time on my homework and negotiations to get work done. So the fanfic will continue, sorry for the inconvenience.

PS - I gave Navi some sour candy and Link is going nuts trying to catch her. I didn't know a fairy could go THAT fast when they're hyper.

in the next room- "HAHA YOU CAN'T GET ME" lamp breaks "GET BACK HERE! DON'T MAKE ME USE THE BOTTLE!"

PSS -

Ok, I'm surprised, really! not only have I forgot this so many times but NO ONE POINTED THIS OUT! lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Legend of Zelda' francise, Nintendo does and forever will, lest we end up with another CD-i shutters.

the disclaimer above is continueous from chapter 1 to infinity and beyond.

okI'mhypersoveryveryhyperwowdidyouknowitscontagious...GASP...HAPPY TREE FRIENDS AND FOAMY!...YAY HERE COMES LINK!...gasp...I'm gonna run with Navi! runs to catch up with Navi

"OH NO NOT YOU TOO! huh?" notices abandoned computer,sighs and begins to type

sori 4 the randum stuf shi is not hire at the moment shi wil be bak soun. bi

the lost zelda pushes Link off the computer "HEY!"

how many people are even reading this? sigh hehe bye bye for now til I edit and type the next chapter!


	7. A Garden Full Of Surprises

Hello. Yes I'm back and with a new chapter! Ok, I kinda had to scrap most of what I wrote for the next couple of chapters because they were just so fluffy. No matter what, I couldn't use the ideas because without the fluff there was no stuff. So...SNAP RIP CRUMPLE TOSS CLICK SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE TYPE TYPE ...here you go. I managed barely to save Link's Ideas, and one of mine that I hope no one says "how could you do that to Link" to. Anyways, sure school gives me a perfect opportunity to write and get ideas for the story but my grades are starting to show (curse the gym teacher and her no blue jeans rule). I would like to send a shout out to my editor and friend _Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm_ with out her awesome help with prereading this wouldn't have went up for a while.

Now that that's over with on with the story...

Chapter 5------ A Garden Full Of Surprises----------------

As Musouka showed Link the way to the garden, Navi popped out of Link's hat and started circling Musouka's head."Hey Navi, what are you up to?" She giggled, Navi's wings tickled up close.

"Oh, nothing in particular" Navi shrugged.

As Musouka watched Navi circle her head she suddenly noticed something missing in the background "umm...Link?" Musouka asked as she stopped and looked around.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Epona?"

They were near the entrance to the garden where Link had left Epona and no sign of the horse was present. Link looked around and took out the ocarina of time. "Wha? Oh!" Musouka gave herself a mental hit in the head _"duh, Epona's song. Why didn't I think of that?" _Link played the song and Epona came galloping out of the woods and towards him.

"She must have gotten bored and went exploring" he said patting Epona on the neck.

"It's a good thing Malon taught you that song" Musouka said walking over to Epona _"If she hadn't then Epona would have ended up with Ganondork"_, she looked at Epona with sad eyes, "than_ everyone would have been heartbroken"_

"What's wrong? Did you used to have a horse?" Link asked noticing Musouka's glum expression.

"No, I never owned a horse, we rented a horse once" she said looking up at Link with a sad smile but turned back to Epona with that sad look "but that's not what made me sad"

Link looked at her but couldn't come up with a reason for her sadness. "Then what is it?" he asked trying to understand

"It's the thought of that monster almost getting his hands on Epona" Musouka said almost blurting it out.

"How did you know?" asked Link a little surprised that she would know anything about what had happened at the ranch the other day.

Mini flash back

(This is where you get the gist of it all)

Link had just gotten the hookshot from Dumpy's grave and was now in Lon Lon Ranch (skipping Kakariko village and Hyrule field) and (after speaking with Ingo and Malon) learned that Ingo is in charge of the ranch, and Epona will be given to Ganondorf as part of a deal Ingo made. Link found Epona (with the help of Epona's song) and quickly rekindled their friendship. Then beat Ingo in three races and won Epona (Ingo should give up gambling). After Ingo tried to trap Link and Epona in the ranch they hopped the fence and were on their way to Musouka's.

(I was too lazy to play the game again just to get to this part but this does get the job done andI think we've all had a long enough wait for this chapter)

End mini flash back

"I just know a lot" Musouka said bring Link out of his thoughts

"Like what?"

"Like..."she tried to think"...like Princess Ruto" she said with a sly look

"No way!"

"Yes way, I know all about how you got engaged to a fish girl!"

Link gulped "don't tell anyone, I didn't even know what she was talking about, all I knew was I needed the stone."

"I know,for the love of Nayru.everyone around here already knows, both about the engagement and about you being clueless. Also everyone knows about the situation so it's ok."

Link went from pale to white "how?"

"We hear things" she said with a smile _"and see them"_

Musouka brought Link into to the garden and he started to look around. A small water duct went around the edge of the garden, under the walkway they were standing on and under a set of stone steps that lead to a plateau in front of a window. Before the steps was a circle of orange and yellow flowers enclosed by a ring of dracacena (pointy plants that look like grass that I took the time to look up because by coincidence my dad got the same plant a while back) as tall as the flowers. Faded red roses were planted in stone box planters on the plateau on either side of the steps. Two small pine trees stood to the left of the steps while another two were diagonal to them near the entrance. A Triforce symbol on wings was engraved above the plain wooden window and another one was above the entrance. "This is one of my favorite places" she said walking into the garden and twirling around. When Musouka said that Link was reminded how much like Zelda she was. Every time he saw Zelda in the garden she seemed to let everything go, no matter how much something troubled her it never showed as much as it should have, instead she looked at peace. He took a few steps and noticed new things. A stone bench with the Triforce engraved on it was in Zelda's place in front of the window. The balcony that lead to Musouka's room was above the winged Triforce that hung above the window.

Link walked over to the window on the left side of the garden. Inside was a vase with dracacena

Growing in it and the same drapes he had seen at Zelda's. "My parents made it look like Hyrule Castle Courtyard, aside from some minor changes" Musouka said popping up beside Link and startling him a bit.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Link asked slightly annoyed

"Doing what?"

"Every time I start thinking you give me the answers the questions I think about and startle me in the process"

"Because you look cute when you're scared". She laughed when Link started to blush, "Speaking of looks I have got to show you something. But you have to promise not to over react". She said winking; this made Link a little nervous

"What is it?"

"You got to get used to disappointment, by the way there's some stables over on that side of the house" she said thumbing towards the window. "You can put Epona in there while I go get the surprise"

"Why do you have stables when you have no horses?"

"Because we have a pet cow. We named her Malon"

"You named your cow Malon?" Link chuckled

"Yep, named her after Talon's daughter. She loves Epona's song"

"How come everything resembles Hyrule yet you've never been there?"

Musouka turned her back to Link "we heard Legends of Hyrule and Zelda and you ,Link, so my parents decided to make this little patch of Hyrule here since no one here knows where it is" she turned back to Link, smiled and said "I'll be back in a few", and ran off towards the exit.

Writers comment

I was trying to put Musouka in an awkward position because of her playful slightly hyperactive nature, it was bound to happen. Next chapter I'm starting to type now, yes now, at 5:50am! Just because I'm in my groove, yes my groove, the groove in which if any alterations are needed to make it more understandable I can make them. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully within the next two weeks. Bye bye

PS there are over1320 words in this chapter! that is the most so far. YAY new achivement for me!


	8. sorry 3: vacation

Is it just me or has something come up every second chapter?

Oh well, summer is short lived and I'm off on vacation (even though I don't really want to go). I'll be miles away from my games, systems and computer so typing and writing will be out of the question. I'll be gone for 3-4 weeks but when I get back I'll try my hardest to have another chapter out A.S.A.P.

I'm leaving Saturday so I have to pack today. and If anyone out there has or have read the book "the Shadow Prince" featuring the Legend of Zelda characters, and has gotten a score of 1000 or more, tell me. I just got finished read it after getting it today and ended up with 1000 points, thats 200 points higher then the expected highscore, and I'm wondering if anyone else has too.

anyways, I'll be back before you know it and I hope all of you are having a good summer.

til next update,

the Lost Zelda.


	9. sorry 4: rewriting the fic

**update belowVVVVVV**

well, it's been awhile since I updated (and I should try to fix that problem). sigh the life of a Procrastinator, I'll try and keep you updated. see my blog on myspace to get the filer, I don't think anyone wants me to add mountains of chapters of 3 or 4 paragraphs explaing my lazyness and why I still haven't updated. I think this is for the best in the long run since I'm pretty sure that people who do decide to read don't want these commercial like updates ruining what little story they've read so far. sorry for the inconvenience but, by Din, its hard to get a solid story going when people come up with good ideas faster than me.

a link to my myspace has been added to my profile. enjoy the nonscence

* * *

VVVVVVVVV**ALSO!**

I am rewriting the fic, yes I know, those who have kept track of my updates are probably bashing their head against their computer desk right now. this however, I must admit is needed. the fic is a little bland, so thanks to my creepy ability to (dare I use a FF reference?) limit break , I can use more brain power when I'm about to burn out (aka I write and draw better when I stay up so late I'm about to pass out ). got one chapter redone (working on typing) and I'm so gonna keep chapter 2 (just reword and insert a little later in the fic). so when I finally get in a state of ridilin I'll type up the chapter, clean out everything here and repost the fic. til then, my I suggest visting Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm's fics, she's a good friend and she is an awesome writer (if you ain't picky about parings and like yugioh, naruto, yuyu hakusho, and inuyasha.) also look out for cameos lol

til next bye


End file.
